Permission
by secretskept
Summary: L doesn't like it when people touch his things.


_She never stops_.

Light stared at the girl sitting on the couch opposite him and L. Her lips were moving, but he wasn't paying her any attention. After the first half hour of nonstop talking, his thoughts had derailed to things that were actually important – like things concerning a certain detective.

L was sitting next to him in his usual crouch, but there were surprisingly no sweets in his hands. Instead, when Light actually _looked_ at him, he noticed that L was showing a rare display of emotions: his hands were gripping his faded jeans, and his usually owlishly wide eyes were slightly narrowed as he listened to the blonde girl carry on about a date she was planning once Light was proven innocent.

It didn't take someone as smart as Light to figure out what the other man was thinking.

"And then, after our romantic walk around a beautiful park and our candlelight dinner, we can go back to my place and-"

"Misa," L interrupted suddenly, "please do not finish that statement. As wonderful as it is for me to listen to you explain in great detail what you want to do with Light, it's best if you keep private matters _private_."

_Oh yes,_ Light thought with a satisfied smile_, he's furious_. On a normal night, L took sick pleasure in teasing Light about his 'girlfriend's' plans, but ever since Misa had bravely given him a kiss in front of the insomniac... well, things had changed.

Not that Light was going to complain. L hardly showed any emotions and it was incredibly hard to get his attention off of the Kira case, so Light was slightly grateful for any help that he could get.

"You wouldn't have to listen to this if you'd just let him go!" Misa whined as she stood up from her couch and threw herself at Light. He felt L tug on the chain, as if to pull Light out of the girl's path, but he was too late.

He grunted as Misa's weight fell against his chest, pushing the air out of his lungs. His thoughts stopped for a moment while he tried to take a deep breath. Misa, not surprisingly, didn't seem to notice, and she threw a leg over his lap quickly before smashing her lips against his.

The second Light felt her pressed against him, L growled. It was the single most _delicious_ sound he had ever heard.

L was possessive of his things and ever since the day Light had given into his advances, L considered him _his_.

Laughing to himself, Light decided he'd pay the detective back for all the damn trouble he'd put him through and started to move his lips against Misa's.

It was glorious for less than five seconds.

A moment later, the chain Light was hooked to was yanked harshly, the handcuff digging painfully into his wrist. He pulled away from Misa with a gasp and sent the silently fuming detective a glare.

"That's enough, Misa," L said in his usual monotone voice. His eyes gave him away, though. His face was always one of complete innocence, so if the man changed _anything_, Light noticed it easily.

His eyes were flying to all the places that Misa was touching Light: thighs, chest, hands, and lips. And with every move she made, he only seemed to get angrier.

"If you don't like it, leave!" she squealed back, throwing her arms around Light's neck and _squeezing._

Light reached back and pulled on the girl's forearms, trying to get her to loosen her hold. "Misa, this isn't the time." She pouted like he had expected her to. "You should get up, we've been here all afternoon and we really need to get back to work."

"But, Li-_ight_!" she whined, staying firmly on his lap. "I hardly ever get to see you anymore! And when I do, that pervert is always staring at us, so we can't really even talk!"

Light's head dropped, knowing that statement was going to bring a comment from the detective.

"And what is it you want to talk about, Misa? Kira's future plans?" L asked, the anger in his eyes minimized for the moment. The case would always come first.

"No! I want to talk about our dates and our futures together!"

"As the first and second Kiras?"

"No!" Light and Misa screamed together. The girl squealed again a moment later, yelling about how alike they thought while planting wet, sloppy kisses all over Light's face. He shrank back into the cushions, trying to put some space between them, but Misa managed to follow him everywhere.

"It's time for Light to go," L spoke up again. Light glanced over at the black haired man just in time to see him grab the slack chain and _pull_.

Misa yelped as she was dumped from Light's lap, and Light's shoulder felt like it had popped completely out of his body.

"Come, Light." L didn't wait. He stood quickly from the couch and strode towards the door, dragging a stumbling Light out of the room without another glance at the pouting girl on the floor.

* * *

L yanked hard on the chain around his wrist, deciding that Light wasn't following fast enough. He was annoyed, worked up, pissed off, and had only one person to take his anger out on.

Amane had somehow managed to keep the two men in her room for the entire afternoon. So, for the last five or so hours, L had sat sulking on the couch next to Light while that _insane_ girl gave them exquisite details about the dates she wanted her 'boyfriend' to take her on. And then he'd had to watch her jump into Light's lap while kissing and touching everything that _she wasn't supposed to._

"Ryu... ow, L!"

L felt Light pull back on the chain, as if he thought the detective would listen. No, the second Light had started to kiss that blonde bimbo back, the only thing L wanted to do was throw the younger man down on their bed and show him who, exactly, he was allowed to kiss and touch.

And who was allowed to kiss and touch _him_.

Shoving his hand into his pocket, L grabbed the room key and pulled it out as they made it to their room. He unlocked the door quickly, tugging on the chain again even though Light was right behind him. He was irritated and he had even left an untouched cake on the table in Misa's room. So in one night, he'd seen Light get molested by someone other than L himself, _and_ he'd left behind some of his precious sweets.

It was a bad, _bad_ night.

"L, stop. You're being ridiculous," Light scolded in that high-and-mighty tone he always used when he felt L needed a lecture.

L turned and shoved his hands back in his pockets, staring at Light and waiting for him to say something else. Light, he knew, _always_ had something else to say.

"There's no need to be so pushy just because of one kiss."

L resisted the temptation to roll his eyes; Light just didn't understand. "How would you react, Light, if our places were reversed?"

Light snorted. "I'd never overreact like you did," he said, tilting his head back to look down at L. It was when Light acted like this that they always got into fights.

It was a good thing that L now had other ways to shut the boy up.

L stared Light in the eyes as he slowly rolled the hand that had the cuff, winding the chain over his wrist and forearm. Light, of course, resisted like L had expected him to. "Light," L said, his eyes narrowed to let his irritation show, "come here."

The younger man moved, but only after giving L one of his sharpest glares.

L reached out once Light was close enough, curling his hand around the younger man's arm and pulling him close. He leaned down, brushing his lips across Light's. "Don't let her do that again," he whispered, lips brushing together with every word. "At least not in front of me."

"Why?"

L looked into Light's eyes and saw the amusement there. "I don't like it when people touch my things," he replied bluntly. He gave Light less than a second to prepare himself, grabbing the brunette's arms roughly before shoving him across the room and towards the bedroom. L stayed close, his chest always in contact with Light's and his lips never once straying from the other man's skin.

He bit down hard on Light's neck, having shoved the collar of his shirt to the side to get to a spot that the task force wouldn't easily see. He wanted Light to know who he belonged to, but he definitely didn't want Soichiro trying to murder him if he somehow managed to figure out what the two were doing behind closed doors.

They stumbled into the bedroom, L shoving Light down onto the bed before hopping up and crawling over the sprawled out boy. He pushed Light's shirt up and glared when he didn't automatically raise his arms. Once that was out of the way, he ran his hands up and down Light's chest, pinching the already hardened nipples until Light groaned.

"She can't make you feel like this, Light," L whispered against Light's skin. His hands trailed lower, tracing the waistband of Light's slacks before quickly undoing them and pushing them down. Light helped, kicking the pants off his legs as he grabbed the bottom of L's shirt and pulled it up. L grabbed the back of it and tugged it over his head, throwing it somewhere to the side without a care. He kissed Light then, cupping the college student's cheek with one hand and tilting his head just perfectly. It quickly turned rough, matching the irate feeling surrounding them.

Light tugged L's jeans off, pushing them down his slim hips with trouble as L refused to stop the kiss. The detective groaned in irritation when Light pushed against his chest, but a moment later his eyes were back to their unnaturally wide expression as Light shimmied his way down the mattress, using his hands to push L's body up and keep him there.

L held himself up with his forearms; his head hanging to watch Light kiss down his stomach and then mouth his way to his aching erection. Light rarely gave him head, as L was seemingly the one with the oral fixation and had always found it quite pleasurable to look up and see Light's face twisted in pure ecstasy.

But whenever Light felt like returning the favor, it was absolute heaven.

The genius who was good at everything he'd ever attempted, was like a god when it came to things below the waist.

L shuddered, his thoughts blanking once again as Light took him into his mouth, his hands pressed into the backs of the dark haired man's thighs. Light took L in until the head pressed against the back of his throat before he sucked hard and pulled his head back, his tongue massaging the underside of L's cock all the while.

L saw white for a moment, and when he came back to earth, he realized he was thrusting into Light's mouth. Light let him, closing his eyes and letting L do what he wanted.

L moaned, his eyes stuck on Light's lips. He put his weight on one arm and reached down with the other, threading his fingers in Light's silky hair. He thrust a few more times, his toes curling from the pleasure, before lifting his hips high enough that Light couldn't reach him anymore.

"Light," he moaned breathlessly, giving the hair in his grasp a firm tug to get the other man's attention.

Light wriggled his way back up the bed, a smug smile on his face as he circled his arms around L's neck. "Is that all you wanted to show me, L?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

L moaned again, rubbing his cock firmly against Light's. "Oh no, Light," he whispered and grabbed the back of Light's knee and threw his leg over his shoulder. He didn't waste time in stretching Light, the other liked it rough just as much as L did. Instead, he grabbed the base of his cock and pressed himself into Light, the saliva still coating his length providing a small bit of lubrication.

Light moaned throatily, his head thrown back against the pillows and his eyes clenched tightly shut. L didn't give him time to adjust, he just kept pushing until his balls were pressed right up against Light's skin.

"I know she can't make you feel like this," L whispered, his voice full of pleasure. "Only I can get so deep into you that you forget where you are, Light."

He pulled out before thrusting in again slowly, closing his eyes as the sounds Light was making sent shivers down his spine.

"_So_ good," Light groaned. His leg slipped from L's shoulder so he wrapped both of the long limbs around L's thighs and _pulled_ him in.

It was glorious.

L may have hated seeing his things touched without his permission, but Light was an expert at making him forget that.

**Feedback is lovely.**


End file.
